This invention relates to fluid filters such as oil filters, and more particularly, the invention relates to a carrier for a chemical additive suitable for oil filters.
Use of chemical additives in oil filters has increased in the automotive industry. Chemical additives have typically been arranged within an oil filter and dispersed over the useful life of the oil filter to chemically treat the oil to provide desired properties.
One challenge with chemical additive devices has been the placement of the chemical additive within the oil filter. A device must be arranged within the oil filter in such a manner so as to facilitate easy assembly. Moreover, it is desirable to make the presence of the device transparent to the user. That is, the device must be arranged such that it does not rattle within the oil filter giving an uninformed user the impression that the oil filter is defective. A loose device also could lead to a breakage or undesired operation within the oil filter.
What is needed is device for delivering a chemical additive that is easy to assemble within an oil filter, and that does not fit loosely.